Superman
by Rhett-TheBratPrince
Summary: Beastboy has always wanted to play Raven's hero, but how can he let her know? sonfic, and if you know me, you know there's fluff! please RxR!


**Hello !**

**So this is something I just remembered from way back when,**

**When I was little, my very first crush was Mary-Jane Watson from Spiderman (2002)**

**I was nine years old, and now my nickname is Spidey…..Coincidence? I think not?**

**So maybe I might get a cute redhead that looks like MJ=D**

**Haha, just something I thought was kinda cool=)**

**On another note, in another two months it'll be my birthday! (19)**

**Wow am I getting old…..**

**Anyways this story is for all of you guys and girls here at , thanks for all your support=)**

**Disclaimer: I sadly never have nor probably ever will own Teen Titans…oh and I don't own the song 'Superman' by Joe Brooks.**

**So without further ado please enjoy!**

Beastboy just didn't get it,

For years now, ever since the team had formed he'd been trying to be the hero for Raven.

Always trying to brighten her day with little jokes to make her laugh, or doing little things for her to make her smile;

He always tried his best to watch out for her in battle and to protect her.

But instead all his jokes ever did was annoy her, the little things he did always ended up blowing up in his face and all he ever got when he tried to watch out for her was a snide remark from the empath and a lecture from Robin about getting distracted in battle.

The changeling sighed once again as these thoughts ran through his mind as he made his way to the common room.

Only for him to bump into the person he was thinking about.

"Oh hey Rae! I didn't see you there!" the green teen grinned, as the Goth girl rolled her eyes.

"Obviously you don't see a lot do you?" she asked sarcastically as she began to walk away. "And it's Raven, are you so incompetent you can't pronounce a second syllable?"

And with that she was gone, Beastboy's entire form drooping as he continued his trek to the common room.

Cyborg was happily playing a video game when his best friend came trudging through the common room doors, his entire posture radiating sadness.

Frowning, the metal man paused his game and turned his attention to the changeling.

"What's the matter lil' buddy?" the older teen asked as the green teen slumped against the couch, sighing.

"Raven" Beastboy moaned, his frown growing deeper.

Cyborg nodded as his friend continued,

"I mean, I'm always trying my best for her, and it just doesn't end up going the way it's supposed too." The changeling looked over towards the metallic teen's face.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do." He whispered.

"Just tell her how you feel."

"Tell her how I feel?" the boy asked,

"Yeah, if you want to be her superman…I don't know, tell her you want to be her superman!"

Beastboy sat down in thought, "Yeah….." suddenly a grin spread over his face, "Yeah! Thanks Cy I got to go!" and then the changeling was out on speeding legs, much to the amusement of his friend.

A week later the Titan's were inside the local café, sitting awkwardly at a small table.

"Where's Beastboy?" Robin asked quietly, "he asked us to come here"

"I do not know, you do not think he has been harmed have you?" Starfire asked concernedly.

"He probably just forgot what time it is, and is running late." Raven comforted the Tameranian as she calmly drank her iced tea.

Just then an announcer walked onto the small wooden stage set up in the center of the room and announced,

"We'll be having our first performer for the night, let me introduce the very talented, Garfield Logan!"

The titans froze as the boy stepped out onto stage in a peach colored button-up shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his forearms, black skinny tie, a pair of khaki colored jeans, and red converse; cradling a beat up acoustic guitar in his lap, grinning at the crowd through a mop of mousey brown hair and green bespectacled eyes.

"Is that….." Raven began in awe,

"Beastboy?" Cyborg asked stunned,

The teen on stage smiled their way and winked subtly as he spoke into the mic.

"Hey there everybody, this is a song for my friend Raven, and it's called Superman." He smiled crookedly at the empath as he began to play a lovely little jazzy melody.

And then he began to sing:

_Oh, la, la, la, la, la_

_There are no words,_

_To paint a picture of you girl_

_You're eyes and those curves,_

_It's like you're from some other world_

_You walking my way, _

_Oh God, it's so frustrating._

"Wow, the green bean can sing!" Cyborg exclaimed enthusiastically as he leaned forward in his seat, grinning at his little buddy on stage.

"He is most wonderful!" Starfire exclaimed joyfully, as she excitedly clapped her hands together.

"He must be wearing his holo-ring." The boy wonder deduced.

Raven however didn't say anything; she was too lost in the boy's voice to even form a coherent thought.

_So why do I disappear?_

_When you come near?_

_It makes me feel so small._

_Why do I blow my lines?_

_Most every time,_

_Like I got no chance at all?_

The empath felt a small smile form on her face as she thought about that.

It was true, every time he tried to talk to her, he'd mess up and she'd throw him out the window, on most days he just disappeared when she entered the room.

_If I could be your superman,_

_I'd fly you to the stars and back again,_

_Cause every time you touch my hand_

_You'd feel my powers running through your veins_

_But I could only write you this song and tell you,_

_That I'm not that strong,_

_Cause I'm no superman,_

_I hope you like me as I am._

Raven felt herself blush, as he gave her a pointed look and she realized just how much he tried- no, wanted to be her hero, but she just shut him down and gave him a painful remark as she passed by.

She frowned.

'_All this time…and I never even knew.'_ She thought sadly as she glanced up at the boy on stage.

_A la, la, la, la, la, la la_

_Now it ain't no lie._

_I have to tell you how I feel._

_But each time,_

_That I try, it gets a little more bit real._

The half-demon felt herself inwardly chuckle, as she now thought of every time he tried to tell her something and ending up telling her a joke.

_You saying my name,_

_Oh girl I can't stop shaking._

She blushed, stealthily lifting her hood over her head.

_So why do I disappear?_

_When you come near?_

_It makes me feel so small._

_If I could read your mind,_

_Girl would I find_

_Any trace of me at all?_

Raven nodded, to which the boy saw and beamed as he sang to the now beet red empath.

_If I could be your superman_

_I'd fly you to the stars and back again._

_Cause every time you touch my hand_

_You'd feel my powers running through your veins._

_But I can only write you this song,_

_And tell you,_

_That I'm not that strong,_

_Cause I'm no superman, I hope you like me as I am._

_La-la_

She knew now, that after this was over, she'd always let him be her superman, because he always was.

_If I could be your superman_

_I'd fly you to the stars and back again._

_Cause every time you touch my hands_

_You'd feel my power running through your veins._

_But I can only write you this song and tell you that I'm not that strong._

'_You ARE strong…to me...' _The young girl's heart whispered.

_Cause I'm no superman,_

_I hope you like me,_

_As I am…..oh whoah yeah,_

_A la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

As soon as he strummed the final chord the entire café burst into applause,

The boy smiled, bowing exaggeratedly, causing most of the teenage girls to giggle and wink flirtatiously at him, much to Raven's chagrin.

As he walked over to his friends, he was met with great enthusiasm, but as he turned towards Raven she turned away, causing him the boy to frown.

The car ride home was silent between the two of them, making the others feel awkward.

Finally when everyone was going back to their rooms, Beastboy heard her telltale voice.

"Beastboy" she called softly.

The changeling turned around only to be captured in a soft, loving kiss by the normally subdued half-demon.

Before he could respond she pulled away from his lips and smiled at him, before wrapping her small arms around his chest in a hug.

"I don't need a superman," she whispered, causing the boy's heart to break before she continued.

"Because I have a Beastboy"

And as they stayed embraced, he finally knew, that he was always the hero that she needed.

**END**

**So finished!**

**Haha**

**What did you guys think?**

**Please Review if you are a fan of fluffiness,**

**And Please review even if you're not!**

**Spidey Out!**


End file.
